Hidden Threat
by WriterGirl7673
Summary: New Summary: Merlin has messed with fate. His choices have opened the way to a different set of circumstances that affect all of Albion. And through his actions, new insights are gained. But has he changed it for the best? Or has he doomed Camelot and Arthur to destruction? Season three AU. Second in the Fire and Fate series.
1. Cyneric of Powys

**AN: Hi guys! Story number two for the series Fire and Fate is here! Quick suggestion...if you haven't read _Do You Trust Me?_ go read that first. There is going to be conversation that won't make sense to you if you don't. **

**And, no, I don't own Merlin...**

* * *

Tears of Uther Pendragon Part 1: Cyneric of Powys

"Is there something wrong with you?" Arthur scoffed.

"I've been on a horse all day." Merlin replied. They had been riding all of yesterday, and the day before that, too. Merlin was beginning to think that they'd never succeed in finding Morgause. It wasn't as if she was just going to turn herself over to Uther's "mercy." Why were they even trying?

Oh, yes. Because the sorceress's attack had spooked Uther so badly that he nearly started another purge. Sleeping spells and immortal knights were not to be tolerated. If it hadn't been for Gaius, executions would still be going on more than a year later.

The physician had pointed out that Uther's focus should be on Morgause, as there likely wasn't a more powerful sorcerer in all of Albion. Defeat her and all the other magic users would be wary of trying anything. What he _hadn't_ mentioned was that there were _two_ potentially stronger magic welders _living in Camelot_. Merlin, known as Emrys to the Druids, and the Lady Morgana.

"You know, you've got a lot of nerve for a whimp." And now, Arthur had decided it was a good idea to mock the former of the two, and Merlin wasn't going to take that sitting down. Ok, so he would be sitting (on his horse), and he _had_ started it, but he was going to give as good as he got.

"I may be a whimp, but at least I'm not a dollophead." The warlock could tell he had stumped Arthur, which was good because _he_ wasn't even sure what that meant. He really needed to stop speaking without thinking. It nearly got him into trouble so many times.

"There's no such word," the prince declared.

"It's idiomatic." Ha, now Arthur was going to want to know what it meant. It was always great fun to tease his friend. Plus, he wasn't really noticing his sore rear.

"It's what?" Too easy.

"You need to be more in touch with the people."

"Describe 'dollophead.'" He could almost see Arthur rolling his eyes, in spite of the fact that the prince was riding ahead of him.

"In two words?" _Come on, Arthur, go for it._ He had to try to contain his grin.

"Yeah."

His magic swirled around him, sending warning signals and whispers of dark intent. He was cautious now, and his reply was slightly absent-minded, "Uh..Prince Arthur."

Arthur had stopped the group, noticing an abandoned campsite, and they spread out to surround it. They had barely begun their inspection when an arrow took down the first knight. With a roar, bandits swarmed the tiny campsite, and the knights reached for their weapons.

It was a short, bloody fight. Arthur and the knights masterfully defeated their opponents, as Merlin did his part while dodging swords and hiding behind trees. Just when the campsite was once again calm did Merlin's magic react. There was someone - or something - else out there. Someone his magic didn't like.

Arthur had noticed it as well. His sword half raised, and his knights prepared, he stepped forwards to meet the unknown.

A man stumbled out of the mists and slumped against a tree. His clothes, despite their elaborate cut and make, were tattered and dirty. There was mud and blood on his face, hands, and torso. His shoulder-length blonde hair hung limp and wet, and exhaustion was clearly visible in his dark brown eyes.

"Thank goodness for Camelot's knights. You have no idea how glad I am to see you."

* * *

It was late that afternoon when Merlin knock on Morgana's door. It had become a habit of his to check up on her after a patrol or hunting expedition. Though she still feared discovery, she had calmed when she knew Merlin could and would help her. It was his way of reassuring her.

And with the constant searches for Morgause, she wanted to make sure that Merlin and Arthur both returned in one piece. She had made him promise to keep her involved with everything that he was dealing with. As she had so aptly put it, only a week after Magic had saved Camelot, Arthur, and her: " _You shouldn't be dealing with this all by yourself. And besides, what better way to learn to control my magic?"_

He was pretty sure that both Arthur and Gwen thought that there was something between the two of them. And there was...just not romance. He was teaching her magic. Morgana needed a friend, someone she could talk to about this, and he knew how she felt. It was an amazing feeling to be able to confide in someone about what was _really_ going on in Camelot.

Not that he couldn't talk to Gaius, but his guardian didn't really understand the need for constantly using magic. The physician wasn't powerful enough to have to try to contain magic, all he needed to do was ignore it. If Merlin or Morgana were to do that, it would eventually act out on it's own. Gaius knew this, but it wasn't the same as experiencing it.

He realized that he had just been standing there, even as the door was opened and Gwen ushered him into the room. Blushing, and thanking her, he waited until the maidservant left the room. She knew to leave the two alone.

"What news, Merlin?" Morgana asked. She hadn't been sleeping well lately, and it showed.

He filled her in on the entire trip, making sure to expound on the parts where Arthur had made a fool of himself. She could use the cheering up. Within minutes, she was giggling. "So, we brought him back with us. Turns out he's the son of one of the king's childhood friends. He's staying in Camelot for a while."

"What's his name?" The seer looked curious. She had grown up hearing about the adventures of Uther in his youth, and she wondered if she knew the man's father.

"Cyneric of Powys, if I remembered it correctly. He wants to be a knight."

Morgana frowned slightly. "Powys is quite a ways away. He must have been very determined to be a knight of Camelot."

Merlin shrugged. "Well, he and Uther are in the council chambers telling old stories, so I guess he just wanted to see where his father spent his childhood. He seems like the type of person Arthur would love to have as a knight, and I'm sure that he'll fit in here easily."

She smiled. "Well then, the best of luck to him. He'll need it if he's going to try out for the knights. Arthur quite the swordsman - and don't you dare tell him I said that!"

"Of course not. Don't need his head getting any bigger," Merlin replied. "Although it's only been recently that he's gone back to normal. That sorcerer really shocked and humbled him. It's been really refreshing."

"Have you figured out anything more about what happened?" Morgana asked. When Merlin had come to her two weeks after Kilgarrah attacked Camelot and told her that he thought that Arthur had been saved by magic too, she had been stunned. Who would help Camelot besides the two of them? But someone had, and they had no idea why.

"Nope. Nothing Arthur said made any sense. And I highly doubt that we'll figure it out soon."

* * *

 **So, that's the first chapter...I hope you guys like it. There's only one problem: I'm not sure how fast I'll be able to update. There are a few reasons for this.**

 **First, this story is going to be a lot longer and require more detail. Detail that I'll have to re-watch and rewrite episodes as I go. The last story I wrote didn't really need any of that, so I could update a lot faster.**

 **Second, I start collage full time next month, so I'll have even less time to write. And it'll be pretty sporadic.**

 **Third, I don't really know where I'm going with this story. When I came up with Fire and Fate, it was originally one story that takes place after Arthur is king. But I needed a good Morgana, and so _Do You Trust Me?_ was born. And now I'm realizing that I need a few fill-the-gaps type of stories. So, now this is in the works. **

**But I will try to update semi-regularly.**


	2. The Feast

**AN: I surprised even myself with writing another chapter so quickly. Although I should thank Cel140 for all the encouragement she gave me. :)**

 **I don't own anything, well, except the OCs...**

* * *

The Tears of Uther Pendragon: The Feast

The clanging of swords rang out across the training grounds as Arthur spun and wove his way around his two opponents. He had decided that it wasn't enough to be the best at sword fighting, he had to be able to best his knights blindfolded, too. Merlin thought that maybe the prat was being a bit conceited, but that was Arthur for you.

"What do you think?" Merlin wasn't sure if Arthur was talking about the spar he had just paused to change weapons, or of Cyneric's earlier test to see if he was capable of being a knight. Either way, it was the same answer.

"I've seen better." No need to let either of them get a big head, was there?

"Course. Well, you are the expert at fighting with your eyes closed." Ah, so Arthur _had_ been asking about his own spar.

"But you didn't see what I did when we found Lord Cyneric," he protested. The prince didn't realize just what his servant could do. It was quite exasperating at times.

"Because you were hiding behind a tree," Arthur retorted.

"No, I was not." But Arthur had already turned back to the field where his knights were waiting.

"I'm not going to use the blindfold, I'm just going fight like Merlin here." Mockingly, he cowered away from the knights. "I'm Merlin, don't hurt me," he whimpered. The knights laughed.

"Ready?" Arthur was going to pay for that insult. Merlin wondered how he would look with a little mud on his face…

* * *

It had been a while since Camelot had last had a celebration. With Uthur jumping at shadows and accusing innocents of magic, the city hadn't really felt all that celebratory. But now, with Cyneric visiting, and the king reminiscing about the days of his youth, a feast was more than welcome.

Morgana had been delighted to hear of it. She enjoyed the chance to dress up and stun all the men in the room. It was even better, because Arthur - and now Merlin - both glared daggers at whomever might look at her twice. Such protective gentlemen. Not that she'd tell them that, it would take all the fun out of it.

Moreover, she hadn't had the chance to meet Cyneric of Powys yet. But if the gossip Gwen had told her about him was true, he was quite the charmer. It would be a good idea to look her best. Wouldn't want to ruin Camelot's fine image now, would we?

When the hour came, and the banquet was ready, she beckoned Gwen to follow and left her room. Arthur was waiting for her at the bottom of the staircase, Merlin beside him. The prince's eyes briefly met hers then slid past to the maidservant behind her. How they thought they were capable of hiding such a thing from her, she didn't know. It was obvious to anyone with eyes that they loved each other.

"Well, Arthur. This is a new one for you. Did your father make you wait for me?" She loved making him squirm. He was horrible at being nice.

"No," he scoffed. "But he would have if you had taken any longer. Why do you always feel the need to make a grand entrance?"

Morgana just smiled and tilted her head in a way the prince had learned not to question. It always meant an answer that he would like even less, right before she soundly outwitted him in a battle of words.

In truth, until recently she had used her beauty, and her dramatic entrances as a form of power. She might be lady of the keep, and practically Uther's daughter, but she was a woman. Her opinion meant less than a man's, and so she had taken her power where she could. But now that she had magic, she didn't want the recognition. She didn't want that form of control anymore. She had something better, as long as she didn't draw too much attention to herself. But Merlin had wisely pointed out that she couldn't change too quickly. That would draw more suspicion than ever. And so she was easing into a more mature role the same way Arthur was - though he wasn't aware that he even was.

When they entered the room, her arm tucked under Arthur's, Uther looked up from where he sat with a young man who could be no other than Cyneric. Their guest looked every inch the knight he apparently wanted to be, and even borrowed clothes didn't make him look any less the nobleman he was.

They reached the head table and both Uther and Cyneric rose to greet them. After embracing her guardian, he turned to introduce her to the young nobleman.

"This is my ward, the Lady Morgana. Morgana, this is Cyneric of Powys. His father was an old friend." She extended her hand gracefully and Cyneric bowed over it, his long dark blond hair shielding his face for the briefest second before he straightened.

"It is an honor to meet you, my lady." He smiled as he spoke, his eyes twinkling with good humor and wit. She liked this man already.

"And you, my lord." She felt her own mouth curve upwards as she dipped her head in response to his greeting. He was by far the most polite man she had ever met. He even pulled out her chair himself!

The evening passed quickly with Cyneric on one side of her, and Uther on the other. She spent most of the evening talking amicably with their guest, and was pleased to find him a far more likable person than most of the nobility. He was friendly, witty, and a complete gentleman. When Uther stood to address the room, she reluctantly put aside her conversation.

"Standing here, seeing so many happy faces, seems almost like a dream." He paused. "I can tell you, I have not felt like this in a long time."

"What, drunk?" Arthur quipped. The crowd chuckled and his father swatted his shoulder.

"Drunk with happiness," Uther replied. "It has been years since I have heard news of my old friend, Aedelraed. He and I were closer than brothers. But today we welcome his son, Cyneric." He raised his goblet. "To Cyneric of Powys."

The crowd echoed his toast and the young man smiled and bowed his head in thanks. Uther turned, clapping Cyneric on the shoulder. The king staggered slightly and Morgana rose from her seat to steady him.

"Oh...I need some air." Uther turned and left the room. Sitting down again, Morgana turned to resume her conversation.

"Well, that was some speech he gave. I didn't expect a welcome quite like this one." Cyneric looked a bit bashful at the toast just given and the king's generous welcome. Morgana was surprised. She would have thought that with his father's friendship with the king, he would have known he was welcome. And she said as much.

"True, but I-" Whatever he was going to say was cut off by the sound of the king's screams.

* * *

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger, but this chapter was getting super long. I'd love to know what you think of the story so far. :)**


	3. And War Will Come

**AN: So I changed the chapter titles because I realized that it might get confusing for someone who's trying to find their spot... The chapters are still the same. And speaking of chapters...here's another one! :)**

 **Merlin isn't mine...**

* * *

Tears of uther Pendragon part 3: And War Will Come

"What could've made him like this?" Arthur demanded. The feast had ended early, and Uther was now resting in his room. The king had been distressed and Gaius had had to give the king a sleeping draught to calm him.

The physician now turned to answer the prince, "I've no idea."

"Gaius, he was lying on the ground crying." Arthur sounded worried.

"Exhaustion," Gaius replied. Merlin glanced between the two of them, just as worried as Arthur was.

"Gaius," Arthur nearly growled. He walked the few remaining steps of the corridor to face them. "What aren't you telling me? What's wrong with him?"

Gaius's face, if it was possible, grew even more grim.

"Tell me."

"When I found him, he was mumbling. Most of it was incoherent, but…" the physician hesitated. Merlin's worry grew.

"What?" Arthur asked.

"He kept mentioning your mother's name."

Arthur's eyes narrowed. "He never talks about her."

"He claims he saw her," Gaius replied reluctantly. "In the well."

Arthur glanced around for listening ears, though the hallway was empty but for them, and leaned closer. "Did the guards see him in this state?"

Gaius tried to reassure him. "I think you're worrying too much." Neither side of the coin believed him.

"If the people get to know about this…" the prince hissed desperately.

"We say he was ill, but now he's recovered."

Arthur didn't look happy about it, but he didn't argue. With one last glance at Gaius, he left.

* * *

The cloaked figure entered the dimly lit cavern, and made it's way to where Morgause stood. A large cauldron stood between them, a potion - resembling mud in the flickering torchlight - bubbling.

"Already the rumors are spreading."

At the sound of her guest's voice, Morgause smiled. "The mandrake's poison does it's work well."

A chuckle. "Soon all of Camelot will believe that their king is going mad."

"And a kingdom without a king," the sorceress replied, "Is ripe for the picking."

"When do you go to Cenred?" the figure asked.

"Tomorrow," Morgause answered.

"And he will do as we wish?"

Morgause smiled and held up a fresh mandrake root as she replied, "Cenred only wishes to please me."

An answering smile. "Then your time with him has been well spent."

* * *

"My lady." Couldn't she just be alone for one night? With everything that had happened, was it too unreasonable? But this was her servant, and more importantly, her friend. She knew that Gwen just wanted to help. Turning, Morgana gave her a small smile.

"I saw the light, and wanted to make sure you're alright." Oh, had her friend thought that she'd had another nightmare? Gwen had such a sweet heart.

"I'm fine," she replied. Well, that was only half true. She was worried and angry, although the anger was directed at herself. Why couldn't she manage to show the same level of compassion towards Uther that Merlin could? He was upset about this, while she was only concerned.

"You're still dressed." Gwen stated. The seer could sense the hidden question in her voice and quickly reassured her.

"I was sitting with the king for a while. It's just so worrying to see him like this," she admitted. "But I can prepare myself for bed tonight."

Gwen looked sympathetic, but she only asked, "Are you sure?"

Morgana gave her another soft smile, "Yes, that will be all, Gwen."

After a searching look, Gwen curtsied and left the room, though she looked back at her friend before she closed the door. Morgana sighed. Her emotions were all over the place. This past year had been so confusing.

At first, she had just been grateful that both she and Camelot were safe. But as the days passed, she realized that "safe" depended on what was meant by the word. For a young witch with powers she couldn't quite control to live in Camelot was the very opposite of safe. Fortunately, Merlin had been there to reassure her.

He began teaching first how to control her magic, then how to put it to good use. As time passed, and she began to exercise her abilities more and more, her nightmares lessened. The magic no longer needed nightmares and visions to be used. Now when she had a nightmare, it meant something very serious was happening.

Slipping under the sheets, she let her mind wander….straight back to Cyneric. His charming manner and his humble reaction towards her guardian's toast. If Uther wanted to give him her hand, she would not complain.

* * *

"I'm certain you didn't come all this way just to drink, Morgause," the dark haired king stated.

She smiled as he handed her a goblet of wine and sat across the fire from her. Cenred was so easy to manipulate. "You know me well"

"Extremely well." He took a sip from his own goblet. "And yet, somehow, we're still close."

Morgause could have laughed at his stupidity if she didn't have more important things to discuss. Ah, well, her ally would find it funny later.

"I've come to talk to you about our old friend, Uther Pendragon."

Cenred smirked. "Yes. I have heard the sad news. He's finally lost his mind."

"Camelot is weak, weaker than it's been for years," she began. She might be a High Priestess, but she couldn't take Camelot alone. Especially after last year. "The kingdom is vulnerable, just as I promised."

"Yet it doesn't change the fact that the citadel is impregnable," Cenred retorted.

"So, even without his wits, Uther is too strong for you," the sorceress sneered. _What a coward_.

"You're a woman of great courage, Morgause," he placated, but she turned her head away, ignoring his words. "But I don't think with my sword. An assault on Camelot cannot be undertaken lightly."

Morgause spoke reprovingly, "You forget. We have an ally in the court."

"That is no guarantee," the dark king leaned forward. "Traitors blown like the wind."

She too leaned closer, "Not this one. Nothing short of Uther's ruin will please our ally. You can be certain of that."

And when the day came, and the Pendragons were dead, Camelot would be theirs. She would not allow anything else.

* * *

 **Sorry if this chapter is really choppy and abrupt. I'm horrible with dialogue. What do you think? Did I do an ok job?**


	4. Madness

**AN: So this chapter is the first time I'll be writing telepathy, and I want to make sure ya'll know when you're reading it...It's going to look like this:**

 _{telepathy}_

 **I really, really wish I owned Merlin, but sadly...I don't.**

* * *

Tears of Uther Pendragon part4: Madness 

Morgana shifted in her chair. She had been sitting there listening to reports all morning, to keep an eye on the king and his failing health. While she might not care deeply about him, she didn't want to see Camelot's king go mad. And so she spent most of her morning by his side - earning gratitude from both Arthur and Merlin.

"We've had reports that mercenaries are are streaming into Cenred's kingdom," Arthur stated.

The king stared at him a bit dazedly, "Do we know why?"

"There is a rumor that Cenred is amassing an army," the prince replied. "I think we should send a patrol out to assess the situation."

Morgana noticed that Uther didn't seem to pay attention to a word that his son was saying. Instead, he was staring past Arthur….like something was standing in room that only he could see. Her fear of the king going mad looked more and more likely.

"Father?" Arthur questioned. He glanced behind him, looking for the problem.

The king's breath was short and raspy. His eyes were wide and he had leaned back, as if to escape from something. Apparently everyone else could tell that Uther was losing his mind, as they all turned to look towards the empty doorway. Concern and confusion was etched onto every face, none more so than Arthur's.

Slowly, Uther stood, pointing a finger towards the unseen threat. "Leave me alone," he pleaded. "Get out of here."

Arthur reached out to place his hand on Uther's arm. "Father, will you…"

"I said get out!" Shouting now, Uther stepped away from his son. "Get out! I'll have you hanged!"

The room stood in stunned silence for a moment before Arthur and Sir Leon stepped forward to restrain the mad king. Morgana watched as they left the room dragging the shouting Uther with them, Gaius following close behind. With a desperate glance at Merlin, she too followed.

* * *

"There must be _some_ explanation." Merlin said earnestly, and Morgana agreed. How could something like this happen so quickly? Usually signs of madness showed up more gradually.

"During the Great Purge, Uther drowned many he suspected of sorcery." Gaius folded his arms across his chest, a sorrowful look on his face. "And some, God help them, were children, killed for the magic they were born with."

Merlin swallowed visibly, and Morgana could feel the bile rising in her throat. That could so easily be them, destroyed for something they could not get rid of.

"Maybe his conscience is playing tricks with him," the physician continued. "Whatever it is, we can no longer hide this. A king's hold on his people is a very fragile thing. If they start to lose faith in him, I fear for Camelot."

The terror she felt at his words grew and her heart plummeted as the warning bells were set off. Could nothing go right at the moment?

* * *

Less than an hour after Uther's breakdown, Arthur, Morgana, Gaius, Merlin, and a few nobles stood in the council chambers once more. This time for Gaius's report as to the guard that had been found beneath the drawbridge. Merlin was getting more and more worried, and he could see that Arthur felt the same.

"The sentry must've been attacked at some point during the night." Gaius stated.

The prince crossed his arms. "Who could've done this?" he demanded.

Gaius stepped forward, holding out a dagger for Arthur to examine. The royal took it and glanced at it before turning his gaze back to Gaius.

"This is a sigil of the Bloodguard." The physician explained. Not that anyone actually knew what the Bloodguard was.

"The Bloodguard?"

"Warrior priests sworn to protect the high priestess of the Old Religion." Merlin could see out of the corner of his eye the way that Morgana froze. There was only one high priestess that _they_ knew of.

 _{High priestess? Merlin, do you think…?}_ Her voice was trembling in his head, her terror and sorrow clear. He hated that she might have to face her own sister if it came to it. If only he could spare her that.

 _{I wish it wasn't, but yes, it's probably Morgause…}_ He made sure that she could hear his equal sorrow, but without the fear. She didn't need to know about his concerns at the moment. He then turned his attention back to the report.

"So you believe there's a traitor in Camelot," Arthur questioned. Merlin mentally sighed. Just one _more_ problem for him to deal with.

"It is possible, sire," Gaius said. "The sentry will be able to tell us soon enough."

The surprise from the room's occupants was obvious, and Arthur spoke the question they all were thinking: "He's still alive?"

"Indeed."

* * *

The warlock and his mentor entered their chambers, and Merlin glanced towards the injured sentry. A chill swept through him, and a vague sense of foreboding made him peer closer at the patient. He seemed to be sleeping, but Merlin's instincts said something or someone malicious had entered this room.

"Gaius," he called out. This wasn't sleep, and it wasn't rest. "You said he was recovering."

The physician walked over to the bedside and placed a hand on the man's throat, feeling for a pulse. Merlin didn't need to hear him say it to know the truth. The man was dead.

"I thought he was." Gaius murmured.

"Then what happened?" Merlin asked. Things were getting worse and worse. "You don't think it's strange?"

Gaius nodded. "Very."

* * *

It was late that evening and Merlin was just completing the last of his tasks. Gaius had asked that he take a sleeping draught to the king's chambers in case Uther woke screaming in the night. All he had to do was place it on the nightstand by the bed, and then he could go get some sleep himself. It had been a _very_ long day, and he was looking forward to his bed.

Entering the room, he placed the bottle where he had been instructed, turned and paused. Even on the days when Uther was completely terrifying and vengeful, Merlin couldn't hate him. And now, to see him like this...all he could do was pity him. Uther, king of one of the most powerful countries in the land and hater of all things magic, was pitied by a serving boy, a son of magic. At an unconscious whimper from the king, Merlin acted on his pity and drew the cover over the king's shoulders.

He started to leave but stopped at the sound of a soft _plipping_ noise. He glanced down….and was that pitch? He bent down. It felt more like ink than pitch, but the chill that he had felt earlier was back. Whatever this substance, it was dark. Not it's appearance - though it was that, too - but in _magic_. Maybe there was something more to the king's madness.

The sound of footsteps startled him out of his inspections. He knew instantly that he didn't want to be seen by whoever was coming this way. Dropping to the floor, he slipped under the bed. He felt a wet slap against his face and twisted to look at what had felt like a slimy hand. His breath caught in his throat. Not a hand, but a root of some sort - covered in the ink-like substance he had been looking at. The root was tied to the underside of the bed, and it seemed to overflow with darkness.

A moment later, he saw a pair of boots stop by the bed. He froze. If the person bent down far enough, he would be discovered. But to his relief, only a hand showed itself, grasping the root and tugging. The intruder then left, taking the root with.

Merlin took this chance and peered out from under the bed as the tall figure strode out of the room.

* * *

 **I know it seems like I'm dragging this out...and I probably am(although not intentionally). But you'll finally get to learn the identity of the traitor in the next chapter! :)**


	5. Betrayal and Loyalty

**AN: So, Cel140 asked for a longer chapter, and because she's been so helpful to me as I write...I've decided to grant her wish. It's not that much longer than the other chapters( about 500 words extra), but there is so much information in this chapter that it took longer to write. Anyway, I hope you guys like it, and I'd love to know what you think. :)**

 **Merlin's not mine.**

* * *

Tears of Uther Pendragon part 5: Betrayal and Loyalty

Sneaking out of the castle in pursuit of the traitor was relatively easy. Night had fallen, and the streets were empty. Merlin darted silently from house to house, hidden deep in the shadows. He had never imagined that his games of stealth in the forest with Will would have been so useful, but time and time again it was those same habits that allowed him to keep Arthur safe.

The figure hesitated, then turned to make sure that there was no one following. Merlin stepped back further into the darkness and allowed his magic to be his eyes and ears. It swirled quietly around him, emphasizing every noise, every motion. He heard the soft sounds of a slumbering family in the house beside him. He heard the quiet purr of the stray cat and her litter in the alley behind him. And he heard his quarry turn and continue on their way, pulling the hood of the cloak they wore up over their face. He waited a few moments, then darted to the next hiding spot.

The traitor made their way through the lower town and out of the city - entering the forest beyond the gates. Merlin followed until the figure came to a stop in the middle of a small clearing. The warlock hid behind a tree, waiting and wondering.

He didn't have to wait long. Not a minute later, three horsemen arrived. Or, he amended, two horsemen, and one horsewoman. The blond curls and chain mail armor identified her long before he saw her face. Morgause. They had been right to assume she was somehow behind this.

"Sorry you had to wait," Morgause began as she strode over to meet her companion. "There was much to discuss."

Cyneric had dropped his hood as she approached. "But your visit was successful?"

Morgause smiled. "Cenred's army rides for Camelot on my command."

The warlock could hear the answering smile in Cyneric's voice. "There's nothing you cannot do."

"It is you who gives me strength, pupil," she replied. "How goes the battle for Uther's mind?"

"When Cenred marches on Camelot," he gloated, "he shall find a kingdom without a leader."

The warlock crept closer, hiding behind a fallen tree, as Morgause spoke, "Finally, we are ready."

"Not quite." The tone of his voice caused fear to lodge itself in Merlin's chest. The nobleman sounded predatory and dangerous. The warlock knew that he would not like what was coming next.

Turning to face the fallen tree, the traitor continued, "The prince's manservant suspects me." He didn't sound too worried about it either, which...wait, Merlin hadn't been suspicious until _after_ he had seen him take the root. He swallowed. This was not good.

"Has he told Arthur?" Morgause demanded.

"Not yet, but he will." Merlin mentally snorted. Arthur would never believe him, so what was the point of trying?

"Well," the sorceress said, "Then we must stop him."

"That will not be difficult." Merlin slid lower, bracing himself for what would come.

"Why?" the woman asked quietly. She seemed to have sensed her companion's mood.

Cyneric raised his voice, "Because he's already here."

There was no point in denying it. Cyneric knew he was listening and if he didn't do something than Camelot could fall. He had to get away. He leapt to his feet and turned to face his foes. The smirk on Cyneric's face made him pause for a second, as it was so different from the man that Camelot knew.

"Did you really think I was stupid, boy?" he sneered.

Merlin didn't reply, but darted off, running like a flock of griffins were chasing him. He duck beneath branches and leapt over logs. He wove through the trees, trying to throw his pursuers of his trail. Twigs and leaves crunched loudly under foot, and brush tore at his clothing.

He glanced behind him. He wasn't sure how far behind Cyneric and Morgause were but he...wait, why weren't they chasing him- oh!

In his haste he hadn't noticed the Bloodguard, and the last thing he saw before the darkness came was the hooded face as he smacked right into him.

* * *

"How are you, sire?" Gaius asked. The physician had entered the prince's chambers, followed closely by Morgana. Arthur glanced up from his papers. They both looked solemn and worried, respectively. Whatever had brought them here this late at night was incredibly important.

"It's not me who's sick," he replied, hoping that whatever they wished to talk about would be put aside in favor of finding a cure for his father.

"It can't be easy seeing your father this way," the older man said, sympathy obvious in his voice.

"No. He's always been strong," the prince sighed. "He lifted the kingdom from its knees, Gaius. He saved it. To see him now…" His voice trailed away.

"I'm sure that in time he will recover," Morgana stated, though she didn't sound sure at all.

"But until then, we have to make plans, Arthur," Gaius said. "We need you to assume control."

He couldn't possibly be asking that. If...if Gaius was suggesting it, then the physician didn't hold much hope in his father's recovery. He managed to force out a response, "That's ridiculous."

"Camelot needs a leader. It falls to you," he insisted. "You must fulfill your role as regent. This is not just me who's talking. Members of the court have spoken."

The prince could feel his desperation and anger growing. "So now you've taken to whispering behind my back. What kind of treason is this?"

"Oh, grow up, Arthur!" Morgana began, but a calming hand on her shoulder from Gaius made her quiet down.

"It's for the good of the kingdom," Gaius pointed out.

"I'm not going to usurp my father," Arthur snapped as he brushed past the man towards the window. Maybe if he couldn't see their faces, he could ignore their words.

"The palace is awash with rumors," the older man argued. "The people are restless."

He spun to face them, "I swore allegiance to my King, and as long as there is breath in his body, it is my duty to uphold that." He turned away again.

"Arthur, please." The physician's voice was soft and sorrowful. It echoed the same sorrow that the prince felt, and he forced the feeling away. Now was not the time for weakness. He need to be strong in his resolve.

"You are giving up on my father," he stated firmly. "That is something I will never do."

There was a long moment of silence before he heard Gaius turn and leave the room. His shoulders slumped slightly. Camelot needed it's king back, and there was nothing anyone could do.

"You say that you won't give up on your father," Morgana's voice was quiet and thoughtful. "But what about your people? Are you not giving up on them?"

He started. Hadn't she left too? But, no, she stood in the center of the room, quiet and calm, so very different than the girl that he had grown up with. It took him a bit to process her words, and the only thing he could say was: "How?"

She took a step forward. "You say that you swore allegiance to your father, but you _also_ swore the _same_ oath to the people of Camelot. That's what a knight _does_. And what kind of knight would you be if you left your city confused and near helpless when you have both the skill and _the right_ to lead them."

Her voice had grown more passionate, demanding answers that he didn't want to face. This was the Morgana he knew. A Lady so determined that all were cared for.

"That's the point of naming you Crown Prince," she continued, "Is it not? Your father gave you that title so that if a day like this ever arrived, no one could rightly dispute it. This is what he would _want_ you to do. And when he does recover, he will be pleased that his kingdom is safe. Now, are you going to do your duty, or not?"

He blinked, stunned. Had she just...encouraged him? This was the type of thing that Merlin normally did, and now the woman he considered a sister was giving him the same type of wisdom? He could only nod his agreement and thanks, but she understood.

She gently squeezed his shoulder, then turned and left the room - unaware that this was the moment when she earned the right to join Arthur's close council.

* * *

Cyneric watched, amused, as the two guards looped silver chains around the unconscious servant. He wasn't sure what had prompted the idiot to follow him, but what was one servant? No one important would miss him. And no one would find his body before the wild beasts got to it.

Morgause turned to him, a troubled look on her face. Her intense eyes burned with hate and... _sorrow_? Did she care for him? His curiosity got the better of him.

"You seem a bit worked up over a servant," he stated accusingly.

Her mouth twisted in an ugly sneer. "He's always by Arthur's side. Impressively loyal, too - like a dog. Every other time I've tried to destroy Camelot, he's been in the thick of things. And every time, I've failed. I'm beginning to think there's something deeper going on."

He blinked. Was she saying a _servant_ had stopped her before? A puny, clumsy, magic-less servant had somehow stood in her way multiple times?

"What are you implying?"

The sorceress growled, "He's responsible for my sister's betrayal, somehow. I don't know what he said to her, but she broke the spell. She trusts him not to turn her over to Uther. And I think he may have talked the prince out of his infamous anger. He's not to be underestimated."

Cyneric glanced at the lightening sky, "This is all well and good, but he'll be dead shortly."

"Not before I get some answers," Morgause replied.

He nodded, "I'll leave you to it then."

* * *

 **So, now you know who the villain is. How many of you guessed it before hand? I know, I wasn't very subtly with my plot-line. You all probably saw it coming a mile away. :)**


	6. We Stand Together

**AN: Hey guys, sorry about the wait. My muse fled from the barrage of real life distractions, and it took me a week to coax her out of hiding. But to make up for that...this is the longest chapter I've written yet. And, AND, I finally finished the se3ep01! Took me long enough. :)**

 **Merlin isn't mine. The fifth season would be completely different, if it were.**

* * *

The Tears of Uther Pendragon part 6: We Stand Together

It was several hours before the servant regained consciousness. The sun had risen fully and Morgause was itching to be on her way. If it weren't for her curiosity, the boy would have been abandoned already.

The spy's eyes fluttered open, and his brow furrowed slightly, but that was all her guards needed to drag him to his knees. He gasped and glanced around, obviously trying to gain his bearings. But instead of panicking or begging like she'd hoped he would, he stayed silent, waiting. Well, that wouldn't do.

"You intrigue me, boy," she began. "Why does a lowly servant risk everything for Arthur and Camelot?"

His blue eyes glanced away, his breath coming a bit shorter. So, there was something going on….it wasn't just her imagination. Did he really think she wouldn't notice his meddling?

"You know the answer, but you're not tell me," the sorceress stated. "Why?"

It was as if every word she spoke had the opposite effect on him. When she wanted him panicked he remained controlled - mostly - and the only hint she had was his brief reaction to her first question.

"Come on," she circled him, nearly pleading in her demand for answers. "Time and again you've put your life on the line." She knelt beside him. "There must be a reason."

For she knew that there _was_ a reason. Not a simple one either, that could be resolved in a few threats or compromises. She had always been a fair judge of character, and she knew that this servant must have a reason strong enough to challenge even her motives. And though she knew his answer would cause her to question her worldview, she could not have even imagined this.

"I believe in a fair and just land." His statement was quiet and firm, and though he wouldn't meet her eyes, she could hear his belief ring true to his words. It was flabbergasting.

"And you think Arthur will give you that?" she couldn't help but ask him. What a foolish, foolish boy he was! Did he not know that Camelot was better off _without_ the Pendragons? With someone who would free magic and truly bring peace? Fair and just, indeed.

His prompt reply caught her off guard. "I know it." Such a simple declaration, but with such big implications. Arthur Pendragon, a just king? Ha! It was more likely that the druids' fabled king would show up first. And that was just a myth.

She stood, pondering. The boy's loyalty was wholeheartedly misplaced. It would be pathetic way to die, but she wanted him to know the truth. That he was and is nothing to Camelot, and that the Pendragons' would not thank him for his loyalty. He would get no reward, no gratitude. He was just a servant.

"And then what?" She turned to face him again. "You think you'll be recognised, boy? All this so, one day, you can be serving boy to the King?" She saw the way his jaw tightened, and every instinct hinted: "No, there's something more. Something you're not telling me, isn't there?"

His chin rose and his eyes met hers firmly. "I told you," his voice was quiet and cold, anger coloring it slightly.

Here was the servant she'd thought was hidden in him, the one who _could_ and _would_ somehow defend his pathetic friends. It unnerved her; if he wasn't dying today, then she wasn't sure that she wanted to stand against him, despite the fact that she should be able to defeat him easily. It didn't make any sense, and she was done trying to figure it out.

"Well, you can take your secret to your grave," she hissed. " _Weorc untoworpenlic_."

The chains she had bound him in tightened, and she could tell the servant's gasp was from both shock and pain. He deserved everything he was about to get. She only wished she could stay and watch, but she had a castle to siege.

"You chose to meddle in my affairs," she spat. "You may regret that."

And with that last parting shot, she strode off, her guards close behind; the boy abandoned in the clearing where he would meet his end.

* * *

Gwen was arranging fresh flowers for Morgana's room when Gaius entered. The physician's face was set in a worried scowl, and the maid wondered what was wrong. Was it the king? Arthur?

"Have you seen Merlin?" His words reassured her a bit, but still, if her friend's guardian hadn't seen him, where could he be?

"Not since yesterday," she responded. He had been incredibly helpful the past couple of days in keeping her and Morgana from worrying too much, and she found it odd that he hadn't stopped in to say good morning.

Morgana entered at that moment and Gwen could see the haunted look in her eyes. She had had _two_ nightmares last night, and with Merlin apparently missing, the maid feared that Morgana's well-being would suffer. It seemed that only Gaius and his ward could help her.

"Is there a problem?" the lady inquired. Her pale face was worried and the others could hear the hidden panic in her voice.

Gaius turned to face her. "I'm not sure. Merlin didn't come home last night."

Both girls glanced at each other, wide eyed. Merlin was like a brother to the maid, and she was well aware of the amount of time Morgana and Merlin spent alone together. She doubted that it was as platonic as they tried to claim.

Morgana was the first to regain her tongue. "That's not like him."

"No," Gaius replied. "I would appreciate it if you would inform me when he returns."

His words were odd, Gwen thought. And Morgana's reaction was just as odd. Though her eyes gave away her worry, they also hinted at a calculated secret. Like she had some idea what might have caused Merlin to disappear like this and wasn't going to admit it, not even to _Gaius_. What was going on around here?

* * *

The woods were silent, sunlight speckling the forest floor, as Merlin knelt in the clearing. He had waited, listening for the hoofbeats to fade so that he could free himself. It would do no good to keep silent about his knowledge and abilities only to give them away by unbinding himself to soon. But as soon as he knew the sorceress and her Bloodguards were gone, he began his spell. He had to get back to Camelot, and soon.

" _Abricap benda_ ," he murmured. With a rattle, the glittering chains tightened; links digging into his arms and legs. Well, that had been a complete failure….maybe he needed to say the spell more forcefully?

" _Abricap benda!_ " His voice was louder this time. Again the chains tightened, digging not only into his limbs, but his stomach as well. He gasped at the painful tug. He needed a stronger spell.

" _Isen faestnunga onlucan me!_ " he shouted. The chains were like a vise now, slowing the flow of blood to his limbs and making it harder to breath. He wasn't sure that he could break them. Maybe he just wasn't powerful enough.

A rattling of stones caught his attention. There was someone else in the forest, and he had no idea if they were friend or foe.

* * *

Morgana quietly entered the king's chambers, wanting to make sure that Uther hadn't been harmed by whatever might be keeping Merlin away. She might not like the king, but she was loyal to Camelot itself.

There she found Arthur, sitting beside his father's bed, watching the king as he lay in drug induced sleep. The prince looked pensive, his eyes wet, though he would never admit to crying. She stood beside him, and placed an arm around his shoulders.

"I need him to get better." His voice was soft, desperate. Her heart ached for him. Such a burden he bore, one she doubted she could ease.

"I know," she murmured. Her grip on his shoulder tightened. She would stand by him, her brother in all but blood, and she would not let him fall.

She heard his soft sniffle as he turned to her, wrapping an arm around her waist, his words watery with his unshed tears. "I'm glad you're here."

A stab of guilt shot through her. If Merlin hadn't talked sense into her, it may have very well been that Arthur wouldn't have had the support he needed at this moment. She would spend the rest of her life regretting that near mistake.

"You are strong and capable," she said softly. "A worthier prince, I know not. Focus on Camelot; I'll make sure he's looked after, don't worry."

Merlin may be Camelot's protector, but there was no way in all of Albion that she would just stand by and do nothing. She would protect Camelot for Merlin and Arthur even if it killed her.

* * *

The rattle of stones and branches grew closer and closer as Merlin glanced around wildly for their source. The soft hissing noises that had joined the ever nearing sounds created an even more menacing aura to the forest. The warlock was certain that it wasn't a person, but a wild beast that was approaching. The sight of stingers raised above the nearby rocks just confirmed his theory.

Desperate now, he tried another spell, " _Min strengest miht hate pe tospringan!_ " He cried out in pain and frustration as the chains tightened their grip. At this rate he was never getting out of here. He was surrounded by giant scorpions, after all.

" _Awendap eft wansaeliga neat!_ " The approaching scorpions retreated, wary of the power their instincts warned them of. This puny human wasn't as helpless as he seemed.

But it didn't stop them for long. He couldn't run and he wasn't sure he could kill them all. But it was that or die, so he tried a different spell, " _Forlaetan me a-_ "

His spell was cut off by pain, sharp and fiery. He roared in pain, his magic rising up and throwing his attacker back. The blow seemed to suck all the air from his lungs and he doubled over, panting.

He needed to get out here now! Allowing his instincts to take over, he threw back his head and called out, " _Ω δρακον, έάω μαλερός σοφόνους φθέγγομαι τείδε άναδικέω!"_

He had no idea how long it took for Kilgharrah to arrive - while he tried valiantly to keep the scorpions away from where he lay - but the sight of the dragon's fire was the most welcome thing he had seen in a while. He allowed himself to drift into unconsciousness as giant claws grabbed him, knowing that the Great Dragon had come to his rescue.

* * *

 **Sorry that the ending's a bit abrupt, but I wasn't quite sure how to write that whole scene...**


	7. Destiny

**I am so very sorry for not posting another chapter for so long. I got writer's block, and then school and work took up all of my free time, but the holidays are coming up soon, so hopefully I can get some more written.**

 **I want to thank Cel140 for all her help figuring out how to word some of the dialoge. She has been a huge encouragement to me, and I'm not sure that I'd still be inspired to write this story if it weren't for her enthusiasim.**

 **And, I'm sure that I don't need to tell you all that I don't own Merlin. :)**

* * *

The Tears of Uther Pendragon part 7: Destiny

He was cold. Cold and stiff with pain. Merlin stirred, not welcoming the first moments of consciousness. His eyes flickered open to stare at the large dragon that stood over him. It took him a second to recognise the Great Dragon, who had rescued him from the serkets.

Everything that had happened came flooding back; Cyneric, Morgouse, Cenred, and Uther. The terror in the woods and the agonising pain. He couldn't stop the words that tumbled from his mouth, "I didn't think that you'd answer my call."

"Merlin," Kilgharrah voice was both concerned and stern. "I could not resist a Dragonlord, even if I wanted to."

"I'm grateful, thank you." A chill swept over him, but he refused to let it stop him. Camelot needed to be warned of the approaching danger. He moved to sit up and froze. The pain - _oh_ , the horrible pounding of his head - was all consuming. His vision blurred and he barely heard the dragon's command to lay still.

He closed his eyes and waited for the pain to pass before asking: " _Ow_ , what hurts?"

"The serket's poison is powerful." The Great Dragon growled. "I have given you an enchantment that will help you heal, but it will take time."

 _Just great_ , the warlock thought as sleep took him, _the one thing I don't have_.

* * *

The shadows of night obscured the cloaked figure as he swiftly crept up the staircase. Reaching the top, he cautiously peeked around the corner, wary of every sound and movement. Cyneric mentally cursed at the sight of Camelot's head knight, in conversation with the guards, and standing in the middle of the passageway he needed take.

Turning, the noble slipped away. He would simply have to distract them. There may be some vents somewhere around that he could use - a little smoke, and he would have his empty hallway. He took the first passage that looked like it would have the vents leading to the hall he needed, and made his way down the stairs.

A quiet bark of laughter escaped his lips as he realized he had stumbled upon the very thing that Morgause had asked him to find: a burial vault. Now, the next stage of their plan would move much more swiftly.

He glanced around, and spotted a vent that, if he had calculated correctly, would lead to the hallway where the guards stood. Cyneric scooped up a handful of straw that littered the passage - where it had come from, he had no idea - and placed the edges of the bundle in the torch flames. Once they were alight, he blew out the tiny flames and placed the smoking straw in the vent. He then hid himself in an alcove between the stairs to the vaults and to the hallway above.

It wasn't long before he saw not one or two, but _all_ of the men that had been stationed in that passageway make their way down the stairs to the lower level. _So much for the capability of Camelot's knights_ , he sneered as he made his way quickly and quietly to the route that would take him straight to the king.

He entered the room swiftly. He had been gone long enough, and if he wasn't in his chambers fast asleep in half an hour, his character could be under suspicion. Making his way to Uther's bedside, he grinned at the sight of the mindless, frightened "king."

He waved a hand in front of Uther's face, taunting him, before he picked up the mandrake root and wrapped the twine around its base. With a sharp jerk, he pulled the string tight, listening to the mandrake's screams and watching the horror on the older man's face. He tugged on it once more, as the "king" began to hyperventilate from fear. His smirk grew. His mother's line would be avenged.

* * *

There was something nagging at the back of Merlin's mind as he slowly woke. He knew that he needed to do...Camelot! Morgause and Cenred were marching on it as he slept! Why had Kilgharrah not woken him?

"You shouldn't have let me sleep," he scolded, panic lacing his voice.

"I had no choice, young warlock," Kilgharrah respond gravely. "The venom was too strong, even for your great powers."

Merlin scrambled to his feet. "I don't have time. The kingdom is in danger and…" shame filled him. "Well, I should've seen it coming. Morgause wasn't just going to back down so easily. I shouldn't have let down my guard."

"Hmm...yes, the witch's sister. You would do best not to trust either of them."

"Morgana is not like her sister! I would not turn my back on a friend," he snapped. He was tired of the dragon giving him cold-hearted advice and expecting Merlin to just mindlessly obey.

Kilgharrah narrowed his eyes. "You did what you felt was right, and that shows great courage." Merlin could hear the unspoken doubts. "But trust is a double-edged sword."

"She has magic...instinctive magic. Aren't we the same?"

"In some ways you are," Kilgharrah bared his teeth in a dragonic grin. "Just as in some ways she is like Morgause."

"No," Merlin shook his head vehemently. "We will never be like her."

"You have learnt an important lesson, Merlin. By dropping your guard, Morgause was able to strike." The dragon's voice was gentle, not wanting to hurt the young lord's feelings. "Your determination to see goodness in people will be your undoing.

"But I fear that you and the witch's futures are now joined forever. At best she will stand in the shadow of your light, and be the cynic to your faith. At worst, she will be the hatred to your love."

Merlin swallowed his anger and sorrow. There was no point debating with a dragon who wouldn't change his mind. Instead, he changed the subject. "I need to get back to Camelot."

Kilgharrah's head reared back. "You're not yet recovered, Merlin," he scolded. "And it's more than three days' walk."

At first, Merlin hesitated. Three days was far too late, and he wasn't close enough to warn Morgana via telepathy. But then, as a slow smile crept onto his face, he came up with a splendid idea. There was one other way to get to Camelot...one that would get him there with plenty of time to spare.

"I've no intention of walking."

* * *

The dragonlord's yell of delight carried through the deserted skies. Kilgharrah had taken to the air, leaving the eyrie in the White Mountains swiftly. It was amusing to him to hear how much his rider was enjoying flying, and he felt nostalgic affection for the boy. He was surprised at the emotion, being a logical and cold-blooded creature, but then he hadn't thought that he would get the chance to fly with a dragonlord ever again.

As they flew, and he continued to hear the boy's laughter, he realized that maybe he had been a bit harsh on him. Humans were emotional creatures, and Merlin Emrys was still just a hatchling. To ask him to give up the very trait that had spared Kilgharrah's life when Merlin first came into his powers was not the way to help or guide him. Rather, if he remembered the human culture correctly, a person was better off with encouragement than with scoldings.

He landed in the clearing that was the center of his current thoughts, and bowed his head to allow Merlin an easier dismounting. Raising it again, he looked at the young man before him. "This is as far as I go," he said regretfully. He hoped that one day, he would be free to visit his lord whenever he pleased.

Merlin stared up at him and nodded. "Thank you," he stated. "I won't forget this." With those words, the dragon knew that his previous verbal assault on the witch's character was forgiven.

"Be careful, young warlock," he replied. "The great battle for Camelot has begun. You must be strong, for Arthur's destiny and the future of Albion lie in your hands." With those words, he took to the skies once more - hoping that from this point on, he would be a pillar of strength for the man on whose shoulders a great destiny lay.

* * *

 **What do you guys think? Am I still writing an interesting plot, and are there any ideas that you might want to see happen? And was Kilgharrah OOC? Cause I can't tell...it's hard to write from a dragon's perspective.**

 **Anyway, I hope to have another chapter up in a few weeks... :)**


	8. Fate's Foreshadowing

_AN: Hi everyone, I'm back! I'm so sorry that it took so long to update, so y'all get a mugh longer chapter as a reward for being so patient. :)_

* * *

Tears of Uther Pendragon: Fate's Foreshadowing

"We must tell Uther what Cyneric has done," Merlin muttered. He could still see the pure terror on Uther's face in the moments before Merlin had destroyed the mandrake root. The stoic man had been close to tears, shaking and pale. Gaius had managed to calm him enough to sleep-with the help of a potion-but the warlock knew that Cyneric wouldn't stop there.

His mentor stared at him. "Are you mad?" Gaius demanded. "He'd have both our heads if we made such accusations. He'd look on it as treason."

"We can't just let him get away with it," Merlin argued. Ire rose at the thought of letting the scheming noble get away with disrupting and threatening his home. Not to mention that Cyneric and Morgause had tried to have him killed.

"Merlin, he will hear no wrong said of Aedelraed's son," Gaius pointed out.

Merlin shook his head. "But…" He sighed. "If he knew…"

"You've seen how blind he can be. Do you think he would not do the same for Cyneric? Besides," the physician added, "the root is gone now. It can do no more harm."

"No," Merlin stated, "you don't understand. I heard Cyneric and Morgause. There's more to their plan, I'm sure of it." He sank down onto the worktable bench. It had been a long day, and his aching back was screaming.

Gaius's work-worn hand grasped his shoulder in a firm, steady grip. He blinked up at his guardian, his head lighter than it should be. A low voice was speaking, telling him something, hands pulling him up and guiding him. Then there was softness and warmth and darkness and quiet. His leaded eyes closed, and he let out a soft sigh.

* * *

Arthur strode through the courtyard, mind awhirl. There were knights to assign to posts, food to be stocked up, the water supplies had to be gauged and guarded, people needed to be moved into the citadel, an infirmary had to be set up, weapons needed to be prepped and stockpiled, and the walls needed to be looked over for weaknesses. He was the acting king, it would be his failure if Camelot fell.

And yet, the entire morning his mind kept returning to something Merlin had said. What had he meant in saying he had been dying? He looked fine now, if not a little tired. The clumsy idiot was able to keep up with the prince's long strides. Arthur decided that it was Merlin just being sarcastic again and pushed the thought from his head.

He turned to his attention to the servant, asking for information about Gaius's stores; neither of them aware of two other nobles whose attention had also focused on the dark haired lad.

From the window of her chambers, Morgana saw the pair, golden and black heads weaving through the flow of people. Breath hitching, she leaned closer to the window. Gwen's voice was a distant thing compared to the relief washing over her. She didn't even hear herself as she murmured, "Merlin's back."

Catching her quiet words, Gwen hurried to join her at the window. The two women shared a relieved smile. Merlin was back and he was fine.

The other noble, however, had stopped in the outer corridor by the courtyard. His dark eyes thinned, a scowl flitting across his face. Morgause had failed to kill the brat. Growling low in his throat, he stalked down the hall, up a narrow staircase, through a servant's entrance to the royals' wing, coming to a stop in front the "king's" door.

Glancing around, he slipped into the room. Uther lay asleep in the bed, pale faced and drawn even in sleep. Cyneric glanced around again before dropping to his knees beside the bed. If the serving boy had returned, it was possible that their plan had been discovered.

He ducked his head, eyes landing on the spot where the mandrake root should lay, only to hear someone behind him.

"Have you lost something, My Lord?" It was the doddering physician.

Cyneric shot to his feet, brushing his hair out of his eyes. He faced the old man. "A ring," he replied. "I thought I might have dropped it when I last checked up on His Majesty." He glanced at the sleeping figure. "How is he?"

"Much better," the physician answered. "We have found the source of his sickness." He paused, then said, "He was being enchanted."

Cyneric's eyes widened. That explained the missing mandrake. Somehow the serving brat had discovered it. Feigning more horror than he felt, he asked, "Enchanted?"

"You need not worry, My Lord. He'll make a full recovery."

The noble bit back the curses that wanted to stream from his mouth. Their plan would still work, it had to. Holding back his frustration, he responded with a small smile, "That is a good to hear."

The physician nodded. "Indeed, My Lord." Bowing, the elderly man left the room, Cyneric's eyes boring into his back. If they wanted to mess with the plans of a High Priestess, then they would learn to regret it. It was time to find the serving boy.

* * *

Merlin paced down the hallway, his mind running over the long list of things he needed to do before the attack. Beyond his normal chores, he had to help stock the kitchens, find extra herbs for Gaius, prepare Arthur's armor and weapons, not to mention the secret magic he would have to-

A hand seized his arm, yanking him into a dark alcove. His back flared with pain as he was slammed against the wall. The breath left his lungs. Large fingers closed around his throat.

"I don't know how you managed to escape," Cyneric snarled, "but you'll die now."

Merlin struggled, wrenching away from Cyneric's grasp. "You kill me and you'll bring Arthur and Morgana down on your head," he rasped.

The noble barked a laugh. "Why would they care about some serving boy? You're nothing to them."

Straightening, Merlin watched Cyneric, all senses alert for a second attack. "You're wrong. They care about all their people, and as Arthur's manservant, they would notice if something happened to me. And they would get revenge on whoever harms me."

"Know this, brat," the burly man growled, "if you breathe a word of what you saw, I will make your life a very short and painful one. Even if what you say is true, I'll take my chances. Consider yourself fortunate to still be alive at the moment. And in the future, stay out of my way."

After the parting shot, Cyneric stalked off, leaving Merlin standing in the alcove. The warlock's heart was pattering like a frightened rabbit's. He breathed in, then out. In, out, in, out. He was fine, albeit a bit bruised.

He raised a hand to his neck, pressing on the tender skin. Grimacing, he re-tied the kerchief tighter, hiding the marks that might give away what happened. There was no need to cause concern. He could handle Cyneric's threats alone.

* * *

Arthur stormed down the courtyard hallway, anger and fear waging battle in his gut. The decision to prepare for siege had not been an easy one, and yet, Leon's argument about the people's homes still nagged at him. What kind of prince was he if he couldn't protect their homes? Had he made the right choice?

"You did well in there," came the breathless voice of his servant, interrupting his stormy worry. "I mean it. I was impressed. We're talking siege engines, and battering rams, and catapults. You made a tough decision…" Merlin let out a breath. "...You're risking hundreds of-"

Stopping, Arthur cut him off. "Do you know what?"

Merlin tilted his head. "What?"

"I'd really prefer it if you kept quiet in these situations." If Arthur had to hear another word, he might change his mind. He couldn't do that now.

Calm encouragement lurked in Merlin's gaze. "I am just trying to help."

"Well, you're not."

The younger boy narrowed his eyes. "I know you don't mean that. You're just worried. But you don't need to be," he reassured. "Look what we've got."

Arthur's brow rose. "What?"

"You." Merlin replied. His gaze drifted away, like he was seeing things that hadn't happened yet, a look of grave exhaustion flitting across his face. He looked back at Arthur, quirking an eyebrow. "Me."

Exasperation welled in Arthur. He placed his hands on his hips. "Merlin," he asked, "what exactly are you going to do?"

"I'm going to be at your side," he responded, "like I always am, protecting you." Merlin's gaze met his and held, a silent promise that shouldn't have rung true, but did anyway.

Relief and annoyance rose in Arthur. Somehow, the promise of his friend calmed him in a way that he didn't expect. Hence the annoyance. Merlin had no need to protect him, and couldn't even if he tried. The words that left his mouth were the only expression he could manage: "God help me."

* * *

Cyneric stalked between the trees shadowed by night, the moonlight leaving faint silver patches to see by. The clearing appeared before him, and he stopped in the treeline. There was no one around.

He leaned against a tree and waited. Eager bloodthirst taunted him, playing images of Uther begging, pleading, dying. Of a crown of gold...and possibly a raven-haired lady at his side. The "king's" ward was a spitfire, and a goddess of beauty. He knew he could charm her.

His thoughts turned to the serving boy who had claimed her protection. The brat knew more than he should. But just how troublesome could one peasant be? Sooner or later, he would kill the boy. Hopefully sooner. The less people who knew his true loyalties, the better.

The crunch of boots on the fallen leaves called his attention to the forest. A flash of blonde hair moved through the trees toward him, and he went to meet his teacher.

"Where have you been?" he demanded.

Morgause tilted her head. "What's wrong, pupil?"

"It's the serving boy, the one you left for dead," Cyneric snapped. "Except, he's still alive. He's back in Camelot. He has thwarted us. He destroyed the mandrake root. Your enchantment's been broken."

"Do not worry," the sorceress replied. "The root has already done its work, and Cenrid's army are less than a day from the city."

"Then it is time!"

Morgause nodded. "Are you ready? Cenrid's army are mighty, but they cannot bring down the city on their own."

"I will play my part. Tell me what I must do," Cyneric declared, smirking.

Morgause's eyes dropped to the staff she carried. Following her gaze, Cyneric stared down at the branching wood.

"It is carved from the Rowan tree that grows at the very heart of the Isle of the Blessed," his teacher explained. "Only the High Priestess and their Bloodguard have ever set eyes on it."

A chill settled between Cyneric's shoulder blades. He was no High Priestess, nor a Bloodguard member, and yet, he stood looking at the staff. But could he, a young sorcerer with less power than a Priestess, be able to wield it? He gave voice to his doubts.

"Do not worry," Morgause reassured, smiling. "The staff will guide you. It carries its own power."

He gazed at it for a moment, taking in the ornate carvings, the leatherwork under the branches, the branches themselves. His hand reached out, wrapping around the staff, a buzz of power running through him. Morgause let go.

He lifted his head, and two pairs of brown eyes watched each other. A smile quirked to one side of his face, and he vowed, "I will not fail you."

Morgause nodded once. "I know." Turning, she disappeared into the dark woods.

Cyneric watched her until she was gone, the smile still on his lips. The buzz grew in strength, and Cyneric stood straighter. He was on his way to being the most powerful sorcerer in the five kingdoms.

* * *

The castle was alive with workers preparing for siege. Villagers from outlying towns flocked to Camelot's stone walls, bringing supplies and weapons with them. Knights and guards were everywhere.

Lady Morgana strode through the throngs of people, directing orders to servants and civilians alike. As Lady of the Keep, it was her responsibility to tend to the stocking of the larders and infirmaries. Uther may not have expected it of her, but with the king still on the mend, she would lessen Arthur's burden in the ways that she could. So at first light, she had entered his chambers and demanded that her foster brother let her help. He had given in without argument.

It was mid afternoon now, and there was one duty that she hadn't addressed yet. Magical protection. Merlin was nowhere in sight, though she knew he was in the castle, probably just as busy as she. But if Morgause were part of this attack, then she needed to know what she should do to help.

A thrill of worry twisted in her stomach. Never had she faced an enemy like this one. Yes, Merlin had come to her for help on occasion over this past year, but only for minor incidents, like the time she had to befriend a nymph so that the water fae would help them with a spell. And while her magic was growing ever stronger, doubt still echoed in her heart.

She turned the corner and slammed into someone. She stumbled, jolted out of her thoughts, only to see the subject of them. Merlin had grabbed her arm, steadying her on the staircase.

"Careful," he cautioned with a smile.

Returning his smile, she asked, "Are you alright? Gaius was looking for you all of yesterday. Where did you go?"

"I'm fine," he replied, "but there's no time for the story now. I've got to get these things to a storeroom."

She grabbed an armful of foodstuffs. "Then let me help."

Spluttering, he protested. "You don't need to do that! I can get it all."

"But this way I get to talk to you." Mentally, she added, _{I wanted to talk to you about magic…}_

He nodded, and they climbed the stairs. When they had reached the top, he asked, _{What did you want to discuss?}_

 _{I was wondering if you had a plan to defend Camelot with magic, and I wanted to know how I could help.}_

 _{Ah.}_ No answer sounded in her head as they traveled the hallway and entered another staircase. She glanced over at him, noticing the thinned lips and clenched jaw. He was holding back a thought, and she refused to let him.

 _{What do you mean: ah?}_ she demanded.

 _{Sorry, just thinking…}_

 _{Clearly.}_

 _{You don't have to be so sarcastic. I know that I'll be by Arthur's side, to protect and encourage him. I'll also keep an eye on the army's condition and the tide of the battle. But I was thinking that you could stay in the infirmary to-}_

 _{What!}_ she screeched. _{You'll not coup me up inside!}_

 _{Morgana.}_ His look was dark and stern. This was no servant, but an experienced warrior. She stamped down her ire.

 _{I know that you heard Gaius's report on Uther's condition,}_ he continued. _{Whoever enchanted him had access to Camelot, from the inside. I need you to be the last defense and keep an eye out for anyone acting suspicious._

 _{You can also use the opportunity to practice subtle healing magic by helping Gaius tend to the wounded. It'll keep you close to the battle without drawing attention to yourself. You know that Arthur and his knights would never let a lady fight if they can help it.}_

Their thoughts were quiet, kept apart, as they left the second set of stairs and turned the corner to the storeroom. Morgana let Merlin's logic settle in her mind, cooling her rashness like snow to a fevered brow. She turned over his plan, searching for a weak spot, but he had thought this through.

She placed the preserves she had carried on a shelf and looked at the warlock. "You're right, Merlin. Besides, I've always been better at healing than you." With the parting shot, she left to see if Gaius had medicines and herbs that would combine well with her gifts, hearing quiet chuckles echo in the empty hallway.

* * *

Night swallowed the white towers of Camelot, throwing shadows through the prince's chambers. Arthur stared out into the darkness, watching the Essetirian fires outside the walls spark. In the middle of fastening a vambrace, Merlin paused and followed Arthur's gaze.

A thrumming hum of fate ran through his bones. Tonight began a long war; the web of magic declared it so. Sides were being drawn. The war would leave behind widows and orphans, destroying many, and adding more fear to the reputation of magic.

Dread shook his fingers, the vambrace strap slipping from his grasp. Swallowing, he whispered an apology.

Arthur grimaced and tightened the strap himself. "It's not like you to get nervous, is it, Merlin?"

There was a sense of destiny around the prince. He stood on the precipice of greatness, and Merlin saw what he could be. This battle, and all those that came after, would only lead to the prophesied peace. The Once and Future King would lead them tonight.

With that knowledge, he replied, "I'm not nervous." How could he be, when fate sang Arthur's victory?

"No?"

Words sat heavy on his tongue. How could he describe this sudden surety? His only answer: "Because I trust in your destiny."

Arthur's face scrunched as Merlin turned to pick up his sword. "Have you been on the cider?"

Merlin slipped the sword from its sheath and lifted it high. It reflected the candlelight, sharp edges gleaming. Like this sword, Arthur would be a king reflecting all that is light, all that is good, and yet, no man would stand against him and win.

"It is your fate to be the greatest king Camelot has ever known." He turned back to Arthur, blade lying in his hands, outstretched for Arthur to take. " And your victory today will be remembered by every age until the end of time." He paused, letting Arthur take the weapon, then adding, "Just trust in yourself."

Something flared to life in Arthur's eyes. His shoulders relaxed, yet he was stone still, wide-eyed when meeting Merlin's fervent gaze. Seeing the prince's shock, Merlin went back to the table. Silence sat heavy with emotion in the room, only broken by Arthur's quiet reply.

"There are times, Merlin, when you display a sort of…" he paused. Merlin watched as he shook his head, swallowing. "I don't know what it is. I don't want to say…" he blinked a couple times. "It's not wisdom."

Merlin smiled.

"But, yes," Arthur continued. "That's what it is."

The smile grew and Arthur scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Don't look so pleased. The rest of the time, you're a complete idiot."

The prince wheeled around, and stalked out the door, fastening his sword to his belt. The warlock watched his receding form and grinned. The war may have come, but Emrys and the Once and Future King would be ready for them. Let the battle begin.

* * *

 _So, what did you think? I'd love to hear your thoughts. I really like constructive criticism, so as long as you're polite and tell me why you did or didn't like it, I'll be so happy to hear your opinions._

 _On another note, I'm going to try to update more regularly. I've taken to writing a little each night, but I'm writing two stories at once, and it takes a while to make sure that they are well written. So, while the length between updates still won't be very close together, they should be more regular._

 _And lastly, I'm looking for ideas for oneshots for the Fire and Fate series that I'll compile into a story called Adventures of Emrys. This story won't be written until all the others in the series are done, but if any of you have wanted to see specific scenes that didn't appear, or have questions about something that was mentioned but not written, or even if you just really want to see a certain scenario that might occur within this UA (Universe Altered), then just PM me and ask. I can't make promises that it'll work out with what I've got planned, but I'm certainly willing to hear your ideas._

 _Thanks to all my loyal readers (if I've still got any), and sorry for the long author's note._


End file.
